


Bestow & Avow

by SeraphinaXx



Series: Sunblessed [3]
Category: The Untouchable
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girl x Girl, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationships, Wedding, Wedding Gifts, an eagle, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaXx/pseuds/SeraphinaXx
Summary: It's their wedding day, and Raya has more emotion to contend with than she'd ever thought possible.
Relationships: Ariana Rayonia The II/Elizabeth Kate Brooks, Elaya, Raya/Eliza
Series: Sunblessed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bestow & Avow

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is only written for my best friend. She's writing a book, still a work in progress, not posted anywhere, but she granted me the honor of getting to read it as it's being written and I've absolutely fallen in love with the two main girls who I am absolutely convinced are in love.
> 
> I'm creating a fandom to post these fics to, because I love her and she deserves it.
> 
> This disclaimer is here for clarification <3.

Raya was absolutely losing her goddamn mind.

It was a silly human custom, meaningless, she shouldn't fret, no reason, it was stupi—

Oh _Gods_ she was getting _married—_

Today. Within the hour.

Her wedding.

_Wedding._

Saints save her, she'd have to walk down that aisle and say _'I do'_ and somehow not cry when she sees Eliza in her wedding gown.

She wouldn't cry, _dammit_ she wouldn't.

Raya hadn't thought anything could make her emotional to the brink of tears, as a child she'd learned the importance of keeping stoic.

And the few things she did find would distress her, such as a war on her kingdom for example, were checkered on a list so short that human custom or marriage weren't even in the first 100.

Though, to be fair, she hadn't actually given proper marriage a second thought, she'd been sure she'd stay home and be married off to some noble fay lord in order to nobility tamed for the crown.

Then she'd been assigned the mission to enter the human world as the Guardian and she met Elizabeth and—she fell in love.

Another thing Raya had never spared thought for. She never much craved it, she hadn't known. Ariana had thought that she understood love as best as anyone, better even.

She loved her mother, she loved her kingdom.

But—she'd been wrong to assume there were only one type of love, when in fact, there were many.

She'd been wrong to assume romantic love was some silly unachievable human fantasy.

Looking back, Raya really should've known better. After all, fay and magic were also silly human fantasies, but—those were real too.

If that could have been so, why shouldn't anything else?

She supposed it was all part of learning as you go though, a lesson that no matter how much you've lived and seen, there's always something new.

And so now, Raya was getting bloody married.

There was maybe half an hour until the official ceremony started and Raya didn't know what to do with herself.

Worrying herself into a pool of anxiety was unbecoming and quite pathetic, even though there were few things she wanted more than to curl up in a ball on the ground and quake.

Everything _had_ to be perfect. It _had_ to. Eliza had dreamed of a beautiful wedding since she'd been a girl and Raya would be damned if she didn't give it to her beloved.

Just as she paced the length of her room twice more, adjusting her suit and tweaking the fit and cut of it just for something to do with her hands, there came a tap at the window.

Though it was quiet, the noise seemed loud as a siren to Raya, who'd nearly jumped out of her own _skin._

She spun to stare at the window, eyes narrowing within a moment's notice. What was that? This was the second floor there should have been _nothing_ tapping on any windows.

Which could only mean that Ariana had to be extremely cautious.

She slowly approached the window, flexing her fingers slowly, letting her magic flow and crackle between them, just in case.

However, when she pulled back the heavy drapes that concealed the wondow itself, it turned out that she had no reason to worry at all.

At the sill on the other side of the glass pane, Solis sat perched and proud, as she always did.

Raya exhaled through her nose, let her tension flow away. She unlatched the window and invited the large, golden eagle inside, only then noticing Solis gripped something within her talons.

"Hi girl. Haven't seen you in a while." Raya murmured to the bird, a smile gracing her as Solis hopped up to nip at her fingers, demanding to be pet as she used to do.

Her mother's golden eagle was always such a delight, Raya remembers playing with her when she was little all the time, Solis just a hatchling then too, hopping and fluttering around Ariana.

Those were the few times Raya remembers of Kalinda looking upon her with any sort of love and affection, the moments when the princess of starlight and the sunlight eagle would roll around together, faffing about.

While she stroked Solis's feathery head, Raya unhooked the little bundled up box from her clutches, curious now as to why Solis would suddenly appear here and how she even found Eliza's house.

She unwrapped the parcel and found a gleaming wooden box inside. It was polished and smooth, the only pattern on it the engraved sun symbol her mother donned upon her crown.

Was this—some sort of gift?

Raya pulled open the clasp on the box and pulled it open, resting the lid upon its hinges.

As she looked inside, her breath swept from her lungs and she felt a cold shock swoop through her heart.

Inside the box, nestled among stuffed velvet cushions, rested a ring.

Kalinda's ring. The one she'd worn for as long as Raya could remember.

The one given to her by her mother on the day she was to be wed, the one that sealed her bond with her future spouse.

And—Now Kalinda's had given it to Raya.

She had—

She—

Ariana couldn't comprehend this, she didn't dare touch the ring.

Solis squawked low and bent over to pick at the box lid, drawing the fay's attentions away from the gift and to her beak. Taped to the inside of the lid was a small note.

Raya reached for it and unstuck it, bringing it closer to discern Kalinda's tiny, swooped handwriting.

_'Dear Ariana,_

_Though you may not step into our world ever more, though I can not ever see you again, I wanted you to have this. You_ **_are_ ** _getting married, after all. I wish you all the greatest joys with your beloved. I love you,_

_-Mom.'_

Raya had to sit down. She hadn't— _expected_ this—of course not, she'd thought—she'd thought her time requesting her mother's blessings was the last time she'd ever see her, and that all that was to be said had been said between them.

Now _this—_

Receiving a wedding gift like _this,_ half an hour before she was to speak her vows, it was—astonishing.

It felt—so warm, even though her and Kalinda had never been close.

She looked to Solis, who was watching her with a tilted head, royal flaming eyes warm and encouraging.

No matter how regal, Solis would always be her bird.

Raya smiled brightly and reached to stroke the eagle some more, giving her a soft nod that she could depart any moment, now that she'd made her delivery.

"Tell my mother thank you, for me. Tell her—" The words tasted odd in her mouth. "—that I love her too."

Solis nipped at Raya's knuckle one last time, before hopping out onto the sill and taking off into the clouds, her golden feathers reflecting and shimmering away until the brazen blue of the skies swallowed her form.

Raya watched her off, then shut the window, a thorough chill in her skin, not entirely borne of the cool day.

The fay then turned to the box, finally picking the ring up into her palm. It felt—warm, accepting of its new bearer.

A small part of Raya feared it would reject her, somehow.

It didn't.

Raya slid it onto the middle finger of her left hand, right next to where her wedding band would rest in a short while, full of awe.

~

"Do you, Raya Lee, take Elizabeth Kate Brooks to be your wedded wife, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"And do you, Elizabeth Kate Brooks take Raya Lee to be your wedded wife, in good and evil?"

"Oh, I do."

"And so I declare you now wed to each other, until death do you part. You may kiss your bride."

Eliza kissed her, and all was right with Ariana's world forevermore.


End file.
